


Appreciation

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason thanks Tim for breaking him out of jail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my oldest fics, and could stand to be rewritten but here it is in original form. Enjoy.

Jason stared at his old Robin suit as if it held all the answers. Dealing with Bruce's last message wasn't something he could handle right now. He didn't really want to talk to the kid right now but if he kept looking at the suit it was just going to make him angry. It just wasn't fair that his replacement got tights when he had to run around in Dick Grayson's old panties. Tim would have looked pretty hot in the panties actually. Jason turned to look at Tim. Tim sat at one of the computer consoles seemingly ignoring Jason. He looked pretty hot in the tights. And he had broken Jason out of jail, really that sort of behavior should be, heh, encouraged.

Jason walked over to where Tim sat, kicking the chair around so Tim faced him. Jason reached down to cup Tim's face, running his thumb over Tim's lip. “I never thanked you for breaking me out did I?”

“You don't ...” Jason leaned down and kissed Tim cutting off whatever he had to say. Jason didn't want to hear it anyway. Jason pulled back from the kiss, leaving Tim looking wide eyed and shocked as Jason slid down to his knees

"Let me show my appreciation, baby bird." Jason purred as he began looking for a way to get Tim out of those damn tights. It was easier than Jason had expected, Tim's uniform was far too similar to Bruce's. They really should have called Tim Batboy instead of Robin.

“Oh God, Oh God I...” Sang like a bird though. A constant stream of moans and broken curses as soon as Jason had his lips on him, like a goddamn virgin. Jason tilted his head to get a better look at Tim's face. Definitely a virgin. Kid looked so shocked and vulnerable.

Jason tilted his head back down and took Tim's cock as deep as he could, Might as well make it as good as he was able. Baby bird deserved at least that much for his first time. Jason pulled back to swirl his tongue around the tip of Tim's cock . That was too much for Tim, he dug his hands into Jason's hair and arched his back coming hot and slick into Jason's mouth. Jason swallowed around him and then sat back to look up at Tim.

Tim was still trembling with aftershocks when Jason pulled him down off the chair into his lap and kissed him. When the kiss was finished Jason tucked Tim's head under his chin and hid his smile in Tim's hair.


End file.
